


Sleepover Failed

by sam_lopapeysa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_lopapeysa/pseuds/sam_lopapeysa
Summary: A birthday fic for Denmark and Sweden, but it has nothing to do with their birthdays.Lukas is just stalking his little sister to find out who her date is.(Poor summary, awful English)





	Sleepover Failed

**Author's Note:**

> I can't do the Berwald's talking so I wrote it normally

Footsteps going up and down the house restlessly almost for thirty minutes was getting on my nerves. Saturday mornings were suppose to be peaceful, quiet, slow, and sleep in late.  
So why was my sister awake at this time which was -- ten a.m. Too early for me to be awake yet. I don't get up until noon when my stomach starts whining loudly that it can't wait any longer and has to eat this instant.  
I groaned and reluctantly got off my bed to check on Emilia, hoping she wasn't in the kitchen baking. Because her 'baking', meant baking the kitchen into ash instead of cookies into ash.  
When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I was relieved to find her by the front door.  
"Good morning, lillesøster. I'm glad you aren't in the kitchen."  
"Shut up."  
She said without looking up from her high heel sandals. Nice way to greet your dear brother.

"What's up with those sandals? You never wear them."  
"Yes. That is why I am struggling to fasten these straps, and I'm in a hurry."  
Emilia said, frustration in her voice.  
"Here, let me try."  
I kneeled down beside her and looked at her sandals. The straps weren't a button type nor Velcro. It had a piece of square shaped metal on one end of the strap, and it looked like you had to hook it to the metal loop on the other end of the strap.  
Man, girl's shoes are weird. These straps won't probably stay around her ankles for long. She'd have to fasten it every few steps.  
"Done. You're ready to go now."  
"Thanks Lukas. Oh, how do I look?"  
Emilia said as she slowly turned around. I took a step back and scanned her from head to toe.

Light pink dress, not too long are short, showing off her smooth pale knees. She usually wore pants so it was kind of strange to see her in skirts, but that didn't mean she didn't look good in it. In fact, she looked really good, even in her brother's eyes.  
When she stopped after turning 360° facing me again, I looked at her face and noticed she had some make up on. She never wore makeup. I didn't even know she had any until now.  
She looked up at me nervously, waiting for me to give some comment.

"You look good."  
"Thanks." She smiled.  
"Actually, you look too good. Who and where are you dressed up for?"  
I asked, not missing Emilia flinch.  
"No one. I'm just going to the mall and I felt like dressing up for it."  
She said as she faced the front door, pushing it open. It was obvious she was trying to avoid eye contact with me. A habit she does when she's trying to hide something from me.

"Ok. Well then, have fun."  
I waved my hand at her. I could see her shoulder drop in relief.  
She was so easy to read.  
After I watched the front door close shut again, I sprinted up the stairs.  
She was definitely hiding something, and judging from her outfit and makeup, I was certain she was going on a date.  
Unacceptable! She isn't old enough to date someone.  
Yes, I know that she's 17, and maybe in general, 17 is regarded old enough to date, but not for my sister.

I quickly readied myself to go, then rand back down the stairs. I grabbed my car key and wallet on the way out and got on my car.  
Emilia said she was going to the mall. The mall was too far to walk to, so she usually made me drive her there. Today, she didn't.  
Oh great! Her date is an older man.

I started the engine and was about to shift the gear stick from P to D when I found my Nokia phone that went missing last night. So that's where it was all night.  
I picked up my phone to put it in my pant pocket when I got an idea. I unlocked the phone and called the first number that was on the call history list. The phone ringed five times before it started playing the "please leave a message" in a women's voice. I clicked my tongue and dialed the second number in the history. This time, after ringing thrice, the person picked up.  
"What is it?"  
"Berwald? I'm going to the mall now and I'm going to pick you up on the way so be ready."  
I told him not bothering to ask if he was free or not.  
"Lukas, I can't. I'm with my boyfriend."  
Ah, the small round Finnish guy. I never saw him in person before. Only in photos on Berwald's phone.  
"That's fine. Bring him with you. This is an emergency."  
"What happ-"  
Berwald was about to ask me what kind of emergency I was having, but I hung up before he could finish. If I told him about the 'emergency', I know he wouldn't come.

I parked my car by the drive way of Berwald's house and honked the car horn. After a few seconds, Berwald's and his boyfriend came out. They got on the back seat and o started to drive again to the mall.  
"Hi. Sorry to interrupt you guys. So, you're Berwald's boyfriend?"  
I asked, taking a glance look at the smaller man through the rear-view mirror.  
"Yes. My name is Tino. Nice to meet you."  
Tino smiled, showing his white teeth. He seemed like a cheerful nice guy. Can't believe he's dating the blockhead Mr. Scaryface.  
"Lukas, why'd you call us?"  
Mr. Sacryface asked with his deep voice. It was hard to pick up words from that voice.  
"Oh, right! You said there was an emergency."  
Tino chimed in.  
"Yea. It's about my sister."  
I said sounding serious, and this was a serious matter to me.  
"Emilia? What about her?"  
Berwald asked. I could tell he was concerned, though his expression barley changed. A skill I acquired after spending most of my time with him.  
"Well, this morning she was acting weird. She was hiding something from me when she left today. And she was all dressed up! Pink dress and makeup!"  
I reported to them vigorously, and the car fell silent for a moment.  
"Umm, I think she went on a date."  
Tino said, confusion visible in his face. He probably have no idea how big big of a deal this actually was.  
"Yes! She's going on a date and she's too young for that."  
"Lukas," Berwald face palmed.  
"Emilia is 17. I'm sure she's ok."  
"No she's not. Think about it. What if the guy she's dating is a bastard and do something horrible to her? What if she comes home crying? What if she doesn't come home tonight?"  
I enumerated random things so Berwald would start thinking about the worst that could happen.  
Like I mentioned, Berwald and I are friends since forever, so Emilia was like a sister to him too. Which made him a little overprotective about Emilia.  
"...Maybe we should go see to be sure that she's doing fine."  
Berwald mumbled. Nailed it.

"She told me she was going to the mall. Where do you think they would go first?"  
I asked the two in the back seat. I wasn't the romantic type, so I had no idea to where people would go when on a date.  
I could see from the rear-view mirror that Berwald didn't have the slight clue to where they may go either. Yup, he wasn't the romantic either.  
"Maybe they'll go to the theater. Movie is always the popular alternative for dates."  
Tino stated proudly, and we nodded in agreement.

After I parked my car, the three of us headed straight for the theater. Since it was a Saturday, the place was crowded with people. We cautiously searched through the crowd for my sister, and spotted her in the line at the food counter.  
"Tino, great guess. I found her."  
I told the two and quietly strayed nearing toward her. I hid behind a big cardboard cutouts for some movie advertise. The two followed suit. We probably looked suspicious in the eyes of people around us, but I couldn't care less now. I needed to find out who was deceiving my innocent little sister. I leaned a bit farther to get a better look, and saw him. Red shirt, black pants, sky blue eyes, and hair sticking up defying to gravity. The tall muscular guy grinned widely at Emilia, showing off his shiny white teeth.  
Oh. My. Gosh. I know him.  
My jaw dropped and I couldn't get any word out, so Berwald who also recognized the guy spoke for me.  
"Emilia's date is Mathias?!"  
His usually flat toned voice showed clear astonishment. That's how shocking this was for him, and me.  
"You guys know him?"  
Tino who never had met Mathias before asked us casually.  
"Yes, he's our friend since..."  
"Forever."  
Berwald trailed off at the end of his sentence, so I finished it for him, finally recovering a little from the shock.  
"Oh..."  
Tino bit his lower lip, realizing what the problem was in this situation.  
"I called him before I called Berwald. Now I know why he wasn't picking up."  
I gritted my teeth.

"Oh look. They're going inside."  
Tino pointed. The three of us dashed up to the entrance where the staffs were checking the tickets. I saw Emilia and Mathias go inside to screen room 3.  
"They went inside screen 3. What's playing there?"  
I asked, and Berwald looked above him to the electronic board.  
"It looks like they're going to watch a mystery/suspense movie."  
I looked at his bold expressionless face.  
"They're not watching romance?"  
Berwald shrugged.

"Hey guys. If we want to follow them inside, we should hurry. The movie's starting in 3 minutes."  
Tino interrupted our confused staring contest and started walking to the ticket booth.

We were able to get three seats a few rows behind Emilia and Mathias.  
During the movie, I kept my eyes on the two the whole time. (Therefore I had no idea what the movie was about.)  
I was taken aback when Mathias didn't touch Emilia at all during the movie. The theater was loud and dark, a perfect place to cuddle with your lover, and he didn't even put an arm around Emilia's shoulder. What is he? A pussy? Or is he saying that my sister isn't attractive enough?  
(Not that I wanted him to do something to her. It's an complicated big brother thing.)

I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Emilia and Mathias stood up and left screen room 3, probably chatting about the movie.  
I stood up and lightly smacked the back of Berwald's head. This idiot was cuddling with Tino during the whole movie (and still was).  
Super annoying. Maybe it was better if I had came alone...

After the movie, I watched Emilia and Mathias eat lunch at the food court (not romantic) and window shop, while the two love birds beside me enjoyed their 'date'.  
Between Emilia and Mathias, there weren't any physical contact or any kind of romantic atmosphere through out the whole hours.

I was so positive she was going on a date this morning, mostly because of how she was dressed, but maybe what she had told me earlier was true. She was dressed nicely today just because she felt like it and there weren't any other particular reasons behind.

Now, me and the soppy couple were sitting in a café where we could see Emilia and Mathias in the book store.  
"We've been following the two for more than 4 hours, and so far, no kissing, no wrapping arms or holding hands, and no hugs. Maybe they really are just friends hanging out on a Saturday."  
I said as a sighed.  
"I think so too."  
Tino said, sucking banana shake from his red straw.  
"Mmh." Berwald nodded too, but I doubt he was agreeing to us. I think he was just admiring his boyfriend's satisfied face.  
I learned that Tino had a sweet tooth, and it seemed like he was loving the banana shake he bought.

"I'm sorry I got you guys involved in this."  
"Hey, no problem buddy. It was kind of fun."  
Tino smiled and Berwald nodded.  
Yea, I can imagine Berwald becoming a yes man to his future husband. (If they ever get married)  
It was a funny and slightly unbelievable that Berwald become so mild and obedient since Berwald, Mathias, and I were always getting in a fight because of our stubbornness.

I took one more look at Emilia and Mathias. They seemed to be enjoying their play date and I didn't feel like ruining that by burging in.  
"Well, now that I know my sister isn't dating anyone, I think I'm ready to go home."  
I said, telling the love birds that we were leaving when Tino had finished his banana shake.  
I was feeling good and I saw Berwald cock a brow at me. He probably caught me smiling. Something I don't do often.

If only I knew I was going to receive a text message from Emilia, two hours later from now, saying that she was staying the night over at her _friend's_.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Icey female because I thought that would make Nor's overprotectiveness less creepy.
> 
> So, I think DenIce is a very cute pairing but I think there aren't enough fics for the two.  
> I want to write more for them, but I can't decide whether I like them to have a platonic relationship, just fluff and cute, or a romantic one.
> 
> Anyways, happy birthday Den and Su-san.


End file.
